unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Krall (enemy)
The Krall are aliens which appear in Unreal and Return to Na Pali as enemies in the single player game, in Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004 in the Invasion gametype, and in Unreal Tournament 3 as an enemy team. __TOC__ Overview They are a brown, lizard-like species with large spikes that are more primitive and feral than humans. Their home planet is unknown. They were used by the Skaarj, and then by the Necris, for the pacification of newly conquered planets such as Na Pali. It is a testament to their fighting skills that the Skaarj use them as warriors rather than slaves. The Krall social structure is too fragmented for them to become a major force on a large scale, but as individual fighters, they are truly formidable. Aside from the standard Krall, there is a more powerful variant called the Krall Elite. Unreal and Return to Na Pali In their original Unreal appearance (and later derivative incarnations), the Krall are relatively human-like. During Unreal and Return to Na Pali, the Krall are enslaved by the Skaarj who used them as soldiers (it is unknown whether they replaced or complemented the Izarian fighting force). Over time, the Krall grew contented fighting for the Skaarj, though threads of distaste with the Skaarj and each other, low-level dissent, and impatience to get back home are evident in some journal entries in the Bluff Eversmoking and Dasa Mountain Pass levels of Unreal. The Krall on Na Pali are armed with concussion staffs which can fire energy bolts and can be used to hit nearby enemies. At close range, they can use their staffs to knock the player back. After losing their legs in combat, the Krall will crawl towards their enemy on their hands while still firing energy bolts. There are also the Krall Elites, recognizable by patches of blue body paint. The Elites are stronger fighters and are better at dodging enemy fire. They are also equipped with more powerful concussion staffs. Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004'' In UT2004, both regular Krall and Krall Elite appear as enemies in Invasion matches. Since they use their original vertex meshes instead of skeletal meshes, their appearance is identical to that in Unreal. Unreal Tournament 3 In UT3, the Krall are depicted much more like vicious, yet intelligent, animal predators. According to the Unreal manual, Kralls are 7 feet tall and weigh 285 lbs. Appearances * Unreal ** Gateway to Na Pali - 10 ** Na Pali Haven - 17 ** Outpost 3J - 3 ** Bluff Eversmoking - 14 ** Dasa Mountain Pass - 17 ** Cellars at Dasa Pass - 14 ** Nali Castle - 9 * Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali ** Neve's Crossing - 3 ** The Eldora Well - 2 ** Glathriel Village (Part 2) - 2 ** Nagomi Passage (Dawn) - 13 ** Escape from Na Pali - 17 * Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004'' ** In the Invasion gametype. Tips and tricks Trivia * A 2D pop-up Krall (Unreal version) is one of John Dalton's targets in Unreal II: The Awakening's weapon training. Gallery Krall.jpg|A Krall, pictured in Unreal External links and references * Post about the Krall by Jim "Entropy" Brown See also * Krall Elite